danganronpafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Sayaka Maizono
Sayaka Maizono (舞園 さやか Maizono Sayaka) ist ein Charakter, der in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc vorkommt. Ihr Titel ist der des Ultimativen Popsternchens (超高校級の「アイドル」''chō kōkō kyū no „aidoru“''), da sie die Sängerin einer beliebten japanischen Popgruppe war. Sie war auf der gleichen Schule wie Makoto Naegi, allerdings haben beide damals nicht viel miteinander zu tun gehabt. Sayaka wurde im ersten Kapitel von Leon Kuwata getötet, nachdem sie versucht hatte ihm dasselbe anzutun. Aussehen Sayaka wird sowohl von ihren weiblichen, als auch von ihren männlichen Fans als sehr attraktiv betrachtet. Um diesen Anschein zu bewahren, wird angedeutet, dass sie oft Make-up aufträgt. Sie hat langes, dunkelblaues Haar, bei dem einige Strähnen mit mehreren Haarklammern zurückgesteckt sind. Ihre Augen sind ebenfalls blau. Als Klamotten trägt sie eine matrosenähnliche, weißblaue Schuluniform, an dessen Oberteil eine riesige, rosa Schleife befestigt ist. Dazu trägt sie einen karierten blauen Rock, schwarze Kniestrümpfe und braune Schnallenschuhe. Wenn Sayaka einen Auftritt hinlegt, sind ihre Haare zu zwei Zöpfen gebunden. Sie trägt dann ein ärmelloses, weißrosafarbenes Kleid. Es reicht etwas über ihre Knie und ist mit Schleifen und Rüschen verziert. Als Schuhe trägt sie dazu passende, kniehohe, weiße Stiefel. Charakter Da Sayaka ein Idol ist, wird von ihr angenommen, dass sie einen überaus heiteren und tatkräftigen Charakter hat. Im ersten Kapitel freundet sie sich mit Makoto an und greift ihm stets unter die Arme. Wenn sie allerdings unter Druck steht, neigt sie dazu ihre Gefühle vor anderen zu verbergen. Sie hat auch einen sehr guten Draht zu ihren anderen Bandmitgliedern. Aus diesem Grund würde sie keine Sekunde zögern, drastische Maßnahmen zu ergreifen, sollten ihnen schlimme Dinge zustoßen. Es wird erwähnt, dass Sayaka in jemand Bestimmtes verliebt ist. Diese Gedanken schlägt sie sich aber aus dem Kopf, damit sie sich besser auf ihre Karriere konzentrieren kann und nicht abgelenkt ist. Geschichte Spoiler! Vor der Tragödie Sayaka ist alleine mit ihrem Vater aufgewachsen. Da er jeden Tag bis spät in die Nacht gearbeitet hat, hat sie viel Zeit allein zu Hause verbracht. Das Einzige, was sie davon abhielt, sich einsam zu fühlen, war eine Casting-Show, die sie sich im Fernsehen angesehen hat. Für Sayaka waren diese Mädchen, die da angetreten waren, ihre Inspiration. Sie war stark entschlossen, ihre Inspiration an andere Leute weiterzugeben, und sie war bereit dafür, alles zu tun, um ihren Traum wahr werden zu lassen. Sayaka und Makoto waren zusammen auf der gleichen Mittelschule. Beide standen sich damals nicht sehr nahe, weil sie zum einen nicht in den selben Klassen und zum anderen unterschiedlich beliebt waren. Allerdings gab es einen Moment, in dem sie sah, wie Makoto einen verletzten Kranich gepflegt hat, der im Pool ihrer Schule feststeckte. Das bewegte Sayaka dazu, zu versuchen ihn mehr kennenzulernen. Unglücklicherweise schlossen beide die Mittelschule ab, ohne jemals miteinander geredet zu haben. Das Grundprinzip der Hope's Peak Academy Sayaka and Makoto went to the same academy, who later brought them up to the killing game. When Makoto set out to meet his classmates, he saw Sayaka. Both immediately recognized each other and as a result, were familiar enough to attempt a conversation. However, they were cut off short by Kiyotaka Ishimaru (Byakuya Togami in the anime). Later, Sayaka assigned herself as some sort of assistant for Makoto. She also asked for his help to look for a weapon in case self-defense was needed. After Monokuma gave the students a motivational DVD to watch, Sayaka immediately panicked, since the DVD showed her band members lying on the floor, apparently dead or very hurt. The DVD pushed her over the edge, leaving her willing enough to devise a plan to murder Leon and frame Makoto by inviting the former to her room and swapping rooms with the latter. Unfortunately, her plan backfired, and Leon ended up killing her in the shower room. With the last of her strength, she wrote Leon's name (11037) on the wall behind her using her blood, Kyoko Kirigiri stated that there was a possibility that she wanted to make amends to Makoto. Auf der Jabberwock Island Sayaka was mentioned by Makoto who joined the Future Foundation in order to secure the Neo World Program which finally went wrong. Makoto used her dying message "11037" as the abandoned Hope's Peak Academy building password in Jabberwock Island. Makoto told to Hajime Hinata that the reason he set 11037 as the password because a certain person (Sayaka) left that number behind to save him from trouble, proving that Makoto believed Kyoko's theory and remembered her dearly. Hinrichtung Sayaka Maizonos letzter Auftritt - Sayaka steht auf einer riesigen Bühne. Vor ihr befindet sich eine Art Meter, der sie erzielen soll. Von ihr wird verlangt, dass sie solange singen muss, bis der obengenannte Meter voll ist. Als sie dabei ist, den High Score zu erreichen, zerstört Monokuma ihn, indem er die Voraussetzung der „Niederlage“ auslöst. Dadurch wird die Bühne zugeknallt, und Sayaka wird sofort getötet. Diese Hinrichtung wird nur im offiziellen Fanbook gezeigt. Beziehungen Makoto Naegi Bevor Sayaka die Hope's Peak Academy betrat, waren sie und Makoto auf der gleichen Mittelschule gewesen. Sie waren nicht wirklich miteinander befreundet, da beide unterschiedlich beliebt sind. Später gesteht sie ihm, dass sie schon immer mit ihm reden wollte, seit sie gesehen hat, wie er einen verletzten Kranich gepflegt hat, der im Pool ihrer Schule feststeckte. Unglücklicherweise schlossen beide die Mittelschule ab, ohne jemals miteinander geredet zu haben. Im Spiel ergriff sie sich dann die Gelegenheit, um ein Gespräch mit ihm zu führen und sich mit ihm anzufreunden. Es formte sich sofort eine gemeinsame Zuneigung zwischen den beiden, und sie betrachtete sich selbst sogar als eine Art „Helfershelferin“. However, after she received her "Educational DVD" from Monokuma, she falls into despair. Makoto tries to comfort her and allows her to sleep in his room when she was scared. This is later revealed to be an attempt to frame Makoto for the murder of Leon, but her plan backfired, and she ended up being killed by him in the process. Before dying, she wrote Leon's name (read as 11037) as a hint for the culprit. Whether she really tried to save Makoto from being framed as the culprit or she wrote Leon's name as an act of revenge is unknown, however Kyoko theorized that she tried to save Makoto, and he believed that. The manga adaptation explicitly demonstrates that Sayaka wrote Leon's name in a deliberate attempt to save Makoto from suspicion. However, this is not considered canon. Danganronpa IF also hints that she regretted her actions. Her scheme to frame Makoto was interrupted by Makoto fainting, and was therefore never carried out. Very concerned and worried, Sayaka took him to the infirmary, intending to watch over him until she was interrupted by Mukuro Ikusaba. Later, when pressured about it by Monokuma, she appears nervous and unhappy, vowing to tell her friends what she had almost done when the current crisis is over. In Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, Makoto explains to Hajime that he set 11037 as the code to save the remaining students because it is a number that refers to someone who saved him when he was in trouble. Later, Hajime also used this information to shake off the fake Makoto/Monokuma from manipulating the students. Sayaka's Japanese voice actress said in an interview (in Danganronpa THE ANIMATION Official Complete Book) that Sayaka's character song, 'Monochrome Answer', might hint at her relationship with Makoto before the high school life of mutual killing. Leon Kuwata Sayaka and Leon developed a relationship after Leon decided he wanted to be friends with her because of his ambition to change his talent from Ultimate Baseball Star to Ultimate Musician. Leon found Sayaka had the same passion he did, so he wanted to get closer to her (shown in the manga). But when Sayaka felt uneasy and depressed, she started to plan a murder. She chose Leon as her victim because she thought that she was close to him, and planned to frame Makoto. In the end, her plan backfired as Leon were able to counter her, which led her to flee to the bathroom. In the manga version, Leon decided to follow Sayaka so he could calm her down, but ended accidentally murdering Sayaka. Freizeit Geschenke Obtained from the MonoMono Machine. *Kitty Hairpin *Eternal Friendship Bracelet *Love Affair Ring *In-Vitro Rose *Cherry Blossom Bouquet Auswahl During free time conversations, the player will occationally be given a choice on how to respond to something that is said. These are the 'right' choices. *Crane Fähigkeiten These will aid you, usually during Class Trials. *Melodious Voice - Increases damage dealt during MTB. Zitate *„Hi, ich bin Sayaka Maizono. Ich freue mich sehr, dich kennenzulernen!“ *„Ich kann Gedanken lesen. ...Nur die Ruhe, es war nur ein Witz. Ich habe nur einen guten Vorahnungssinn.“ *„Ich habe übersinnliche Kräfte! ...Hehe. Spaß. Spaß!“ *„Ähm... es ist genauso, wie du gesagt hast... ich bin hier angekommen und ganz plötzlich eingeschlafen. Ich schätze, wir sitzen hier alle im selben Boot...“ *„I will be your Ultimate Assistant!“ *„I know I said I wanted to talk, but when push comes to shove, I don't know what to say...“ *„I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR ANY OF THIS!!“ *„THERE'S NO ONE WHO WILL HELP US!“ Trivia *The Kanji reading for her last name is 舞 mai - "dance" and 園 sono - "garden", referring to her idol background, while her first name is written in hiragana as 'さやか', making it strictly phonetic. There are many existent kanji spellings for "Sayaka", the most common translating as "bright" with other possible spellings meaning "blossom", "crystal", "lovely", etc. *Two of Sayaka's songs (Wish Ensemble and Monochrome Answer) were released on bonus discs with the anime. They are both sung by her voice actress Makiko Ohmoto. **A third unnamed song of hers is also featured in one of the drama CD's. *In the beta version of the game, Kyoko was killed in the first chapter instead of Sayaka. *In the demo version of the game, to avoid spoiling the story proper, Hiro was the one killed instead of Sayaka. *Sayaka actually enjoys cooking, despite her career as an idol. *Her death is similar to that of Nancy Spungen, who died in a hotel bathroom with a fatal stab wound to the abdomen. Nancy at the time was the girlfriend of Sid Vicious of the Sex Pistols - one of the bands Leon mentioned that would inspire his future punk band. The connection could be intended or simply irony. *Sayaka's Birthday, July 7th, coincides with Tanabata, also known as The Festival of the Stars. **The Japanese festival Tanabata celebrates the annual reunion of the mythical lovers princess Orihime (represented by Vega) and cowherd Hikoboshi (represented by Altair), who were separated across the heavenly river Amanogawa (the Milky Way) by Orihime's father, emperor Tentei. After witnessing his daughter's subsequent sorrow, Tentei has decided to allow the couple to meet once a year on the seventh day of the seventh month (when Altair and Vega intersect). **The story of Orihime and Hikoboshi is somewhat similar to the relationship between Makoto and Sayaka: They were both interested in each other during middle school, where they failed to find the chance to talk, and only had very brief time together in Hope's Peak Academy before Sayaka's death. **Makoto is also considered "normal" (like the simple cowherd Hikoboshi), while Sayaka is a famous, talented idol (like princess Orihime, who was also talented at weaving). *Sayaka's English voice actress, Dorothy Elias-Fahn, also voices Chihiro Fujisaki and Alter Ego. Sayaka says in her free-time event, in response to Makoto's answer 'crane', that she's the crane he rescued at that time during middle school and that she wants to weave clothes for him. This is actually a reference to a popular Japanese folktale, Tsuru no Ongaeshi or "The Crane's Return of Favor". In the story, a crane which was saved by a man disguised itself as a woman and devoted herself to help him make a living by weaving beautiful fabric for him to sell. However once the man realized that it was the crane who sustained him, she was already gone. The story is somewhat similar to chapter 1, where Makoto learns only during the class trial that in her dying moments, Sayaka used whatever power she had left to clear him of suspicion. Kategorie:Mädchen Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Ermordete Kategorie:Danganronpa Kategorie:Weiblich